


Power Of Three: Retold

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Retelling stories, because the regular Three is overrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the Three weren't the Three? If three other cats were selected? In this retold tale, an unbelieving medicine cat, a rejected warrior, and a forgotten apprentice hold the power of the stars in their paws. Cross-posted on FF.net.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kierathefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/gifts).



> Hello wonderful readers!  
> For my first story on AO3, I decided to explore an idea I've always had:other cats as the Three.  
> I personally find Moth, Breeze, and Blossom to all be extremely interesting and complex characters.  
> This journey will be one of self-discovery, friendship, and adventure  
> Obviously, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, not me :'(  
> So without further ado, ENJOY!

ThunderClan  
Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom  
Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat  
Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom  
Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Cloudtail-long-haired white tom  
Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches  
Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Briarpaw  
Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall-light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes  
Berrynose-cream-colored tom  
Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice, Blossompaw  
Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Bumblepaw  
Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Ivypaw  
Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Dovepaw  
Foxleap-reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud-white she-cat  
Toadstep-black-and-white tom  
Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentices: Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat  
Blossompaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Bumblepaw-very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes  
Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

Elders: Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat  
Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner  
Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

ShadowClan  
Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flametail

Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom  
Apprentice, Ferretpaw  
Rowanclaw-ginger tom  
Smokefoot-black tom  
Toadfoot-dark brown tom  
Applefur-mottled brown she-cat  
Crowfrost-black-and-white tom  
Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back  
Apprentice, Pinepaw  
Snowbird-pure white she-cat  
Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Starlingpaw  
Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom  
Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet  
Scorchfur-dark gray tom  
Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom  
Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom  
Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices: Flametail-ginger tom  
Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom  
Pinepaw-black she-cat  
Starlingpaw-ginger tom  
Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom  
Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
WindClan  
Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom  
Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat  
Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom  
Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Whiskerpaw  
Whitetail-small white she-cat  
Nightcloud-black she-cat  
Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws  
Harespring-brown-and-white tom  
Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear  
Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws  
Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Furzepaw  
Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Boulderpaw  
Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat  
Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat  
Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
Apprentices: Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat  
Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom  
Whiskerpaw-light brown tom  
Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom  
Tornear-tabby tom  
RiverClan  
Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat  
Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine  
Warriors: Reedwhisker-black tom  
Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom  
Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes  
Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Mossypaw  
Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom  
Apprentice, Rushpaw  
Mallownose-light brown tabby tom  
Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom  
Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat  
Grasspelt-light brown tom  
Apprentices: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom  
Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat  
Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat  
Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom  
Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat  
Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Cats Outside Clans  
Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace  
Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace  
Other Animals  
Midnight-a stargazing badger who lives by the sea


End file.
